


Starry Night || chanlix

by Hyunzee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is Whipped, ChanLix, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunzee/pseuds/Hyunzee
Summary: chanlix stargazing and bang chan is bad at feelings
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Starry Night || chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first actual fic so im kinda shy about this anyway enjoy my offering of chanlix !! you can ask me what ships to do next !! also english isnt my first language so please be nice to me :)

Chan loved felix. He still does and probably always will. Now they're outside just sitting and talking to each other exchanging glances here and there. The cool night breeze making their hair flow every few moments. 

Chan loved the sight he was seeing right now. Felix smiling while the breeze makes his hair fly a little every now and then, chan loved this. 

"Is something on my face?" felix asks and breaks the awkward silence that has been there for a few seconds now. 

"oh nothing, I was just thinking about.... something..." chan says 

"is something bothering you?" there was a hint of concern in felix's voice. "you know you can tell me if anythings wrong, I want to help" felix says while making a small smile at chan in which chan smiles back at him.

"its nothing, really" he reassures the freckles boy next to him.

well the thing was that chan has basically been in love with felix for years now. ever since he met the freckled aussie he had always felt this connection that was different between them. it might sound ridiculous but basically he's had a crush on felix ever since he met him he's always loved felix. the way he smiles, his freckles, his voice, everything about felix was something he loved. 

now he's with said aussie. felix was saying something but he could barely hear it as he was deep in his thoughts about admiring the younger.

"you're beautiful" chan thinks out loud

"um.. excuse me?" felix says with a chuckle suddenly feeling flustered about chan's compliment.

"oh shit sorry did I say that out loud?" chan snaps out of his thoughts, his heart now racing and his cheeks burning as he just realized what he just said to felix.

"I- um.... I... I dont know how to explain myself to be honest" chan says with a chuckle while his heart is still racing and his face is still burning red.

"hyung your face is red are you okay?" felix asks, concerned about the older. He reaches to chans face to check his temperature.

"i-im fine im just.... kind of embarrassed...." chan says "I was thinking about you and your freckles and um..." _oh shit_ he thinks to himself as he realized what he said resulting into him turning even redder.

felix doesnt respond, he just laughs and chan laughs along with him.

"well.... I was kinda thinking about you too.." felix confesses

"really?" chan says

"y'know..." chan looks at felix, then at the sky "your freckles really remind me of the stars" he confesses as well.

felix didn't know how to respond so he just decided to hug chan.

"this feels... warm" felix says while hiding his face in chan's chest

"yeah..." chan says

"can we stay like this for a bit..." felix asks

"sure" chan says while patting small circles around felix's back

oh how much chan wished that he could just tell felix how much he loves him right now... but he doesn't know how when where and all that. so he just enjoys every moment he has with the younger right now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the light angst at the end idk how to write confessions :( hope you enjoyed this !!


End file.
